<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Střípky mých povídek (a možná i něco nepublikovaného) by Hyby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023062">Střípky mých povídek (a možná i něco nepublikovaného)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyby/pseuds/Hyby'>Hyby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Modrý kód</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Čeština</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyby/pseuds/Hyby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jen taková směs, už jste si mohli přečíst na mém účtu, ale třeba oceníte...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Střípky mých povídek (a možná i něco nepublikovaného)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vilkinhof, Dary, Zoro... (možná i něco víc)</p><p>Některé z povídek jsou psány na motivy určitých slov, také se tam najde něco o více kapitolách...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Kdysi dávno mi taky bylo patnáct,“ prohodil David, Mery se mu zrovna svěřovala se svojí minulostí a on se rozhodl, že si ji vyslechne, ačkoli sám nechápal, proč by měl něco takového dělat.<br/>
„Byla jsem ještě hloupá.“<br/>
„Ty a hloupá? To mi nějak nesedí,“ usmál se na ni a pokusil se jí zlepšit náladu tímhle drobným vtípkem.<br/>
„Proč se tady vůbec bavím o tomhle zrovna s tebou?“ pronesla nevěřícně Mery.<br/>
„Protože se potřebuješ svěřit,“ prohlásil David a lehce ji objal, miloval ji, akorát jí to zatím nestihl říct...</p><p> </p><p>„Přemýšlela jsi někdy o tom, co by bylo, kdybys jednou řekla něco, co jsi promlčela?“ otázal se a zadíval se na ni.</p><p>„Jo, už mockrát,“ odpověděla svým typickým způsobem. Nemohl z toho však poznat, zda-li je jen naštvaná, nebo jestli je smutná.</p><p>„Vždycky jsem ti chtěl něco říct a tak to teď udělám,“ řekl a odmlčel se, ona jen lehce přikývla a pozorovala ho „Miluju tě Zojo!“</p><p>Vstala od stolu o který se opírala a vytáhla se do výšky. On se lehce předklonil a spojil jejich rty.</p><p> </p><p>„Miluju tě,“ podívala se mu Mery do očí i když věděla, že mu lže. Aleš se jen nicnetušící pousmál.</p><p>Ten pravý totiž právě seděl doma na židli, před sebou rozložená skripta, bloky, papíry a notebook. I přes to všechno ale koukal do zdi. Zabýval se tím, jak spravit srdce. Svoje srdce. Zamiloval se, jenže prostě nevěřil tomu, že by jí to mohlo přijít stejné, nevěřil, že pro ni to nebylo jen chvilkové zaváhání. Trápilo ho to, ale nevěděl, co by měl udělat. V lidech se nikdy nevyznal.</p><p>Zvedl se ze židle a nasadil si rukavice. To, co dělal vždy. Nerozuměl jim, nerozuměl lidem. A tohle byl jeho rituál. Takhle si přiznával pravdu, takhle relaxoval, takhle si vybíjel veškerou frustraci z neporozumění. Takhle se trápil.</p><p> </p><p>Ležel tiše na svojí posteli. Byl moc unavený cokoli udělat. Jen tam tak seděl a prázdně koukal do zdi před sebou. Okolo něho se nic nedělo a vteřiny se pomalu táhly spíš, než by ubíhaly.</p><p>Najednou zachrastily klíče. Vyčerpáním se ani nepohnul. Stejně bylo jako vždycky otevřeno. Ó chvíli později se dveřmi provléká vysoká postava, kterou on ovšem neviděl, jen tušil, kdo by to tak mohl být.</p><p>„David!“ zašeptal tiše a popošel k němu blíž, jen co opět zaklapl dveře.</p><p>Hnědovlasý muž jen pohlédl směrem k tomu muži, měl důvěrně známý ruský přízvuk, takže nebylo pochyby, že šlo o Romana. Tiše se usadil proti němu na zem, opřel se o zeď a podíval se mu do očí. Podal mu ruku.</p><p>„Neboj, nejsi na to sám...“</p><p> </p><p>„Pamatuješ si, kdy jsme se poprvé potkali?“</p><p>„Tehdy, to jsem měl nastoupit už před třemi dny, ale přijel jsem až s pacientem a třídenním zpoždením.“</p><p>„Jak jsme se poprvé líbali?“</p><p>„Tehdy ve sklepě, strach nám dokázal, kde je pravda.“</p><p>„Jak moc jsme trpěli?“</p><p>„Ani mi nevyprávěj, byla to hrůza, ale já doufal. Dělal jsem to pro tebe. Věřil jsem, že to bude mít šťastný konec.“</p><p>„Jak jsme spolu poprvé spali?“</p><p>„Bylo to báječný, od tý doby bez tebe nemůžu žít. Miluji tě Marie.“</p><p>„Miluji tě Davide.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‚Milá Zojo,<br/>
Chci abys věděla jen jedno. Chci abys věděla, že tě miluju a vždycky budu milovat. Pro všechno, co jsi kdy udělala, pro tvůj úsměv, vše, co jsi kdy řekla, tvůj smysl pro humor. Byl to ten nejlepší čas, nevím, proč bychom se měli napořád odloučit i po tom všem. Ano, lhala jsi mi, ale stejně tě miluji a navíc, všechno se změnilo. Navždycky budeš moje. Všechny ty polibky, kdy jsi musela stát na špičkách, chvíle, kdy jsem ti, když jsi spala, dával pramen tvých nádherných vlasů za ucho. Jsi jediná, jediná taková, nenahraditelná. Mrzí mě to všechno. Toužím tě ještě někdy potkat, netuším, kde budeš, ale nevadí, já si tě najdu. Kdyžtak se prostě jen zeptám po milé tmavovlasé dívence se zářivým a sladkým úsměvem. Miluji tě a vždy budu.</p><p>     Roman‘<br/>
Zoja odložila dopis, po tvářích jí stékaly slzy, bála se, že ho rozmočí. Zdvihla svůj mobil, najela na kontakty, Romanovo číslo tam pořád bylo, ale ona věděla, že nemůže. Chvíli bojovala s nutkáním slyšet hlas muže, kterého milovala. Dal jí tenhle dopis, aby ho otevřela, až odjede, zmizí z jeho života…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Koukat se do jejích očí, bylo to největší potěšení, co jsem mohl mít, byly jako nekonečná paleta barev. Pokaždé, když jsem sevřel její jemné vlasy v prstech, pokaždé, když jsem ji pohladil, chtělo se mi brečet štěstím. Její úsměv, tak zářivý a jemný. Miloval jsem její smích, způsob, jakým koulela očima, když jsem řekl nějakou hloupost. Tón jejího hlasu byl jako zpěv andělů. Byla dokonalá. Moje láska k ní byla stejně nekonečná, jako hloubka jejích očí. Byla můj svět a já jsem ji miloval nadevše.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byl mrazivý lednový večer a Roman s Davidem v tichosti doprovázeli jeden druhého cestou z práce. Davidovi byla vcelku zima. Najednou se z nebe začala snášet lehoučká chmýříčka a lehce dopadala do Romanových stříbřitých vlasů. David se zimou lehce zaklepal. O chvilku později ale ucítil cosi hřejivého a měkkého okolo jeho krku. Romanova šála.</p><p>„Není ti zima?“ zeptal se ho.</p><p>„Není, v Rusku bývala větší,“ usmál se na něho a porozhlédl se po všech těch vločkách okolo. Zimní večery a noci mu tak moc připomínaly Rusko. </p><p>„Kdy jsi vlastně utekl?“ zeptal se ho David tiše.</p><p>„Už to budou dva roky...“ hlesnul téměř neslyšně.</p><p>Dál už šli v naprostém tichu, vločky jemně padaly a napětí mezi nimi bylo téměř hmatatelné. Najednou Roman ucítil jemnou kůži na své ruce. Ohlédl se na Davida, který jemně svíral jeho dlaň ve své. Oplatil mu jeho smutný úsměv a sevřel jeho ruku nazpátek. Nemuseli mluvit, nepotřebovali slov. Jeden druhého naprosto chápali a to jim stačilo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Miloval ji, co by ne?<br/>
Byť téma to pro něj bylo ošivné.<br/>
On srdce své by jí dal,<br/>
Na oplátku nic nežádal.<br/>
Teď na operačním stole leží,<br/>
Vteřina za vteřinou kolem běží.<br/>
A když jich moc uběhne,<br/>
Tak to všechno pomine.<br/>
Vyděšeně se na ni jeví,<br/>
Jak udržet si klid neví.<br/>
„Pořádně drž háky, David.<br/>
Ať nemusíme se tě zbavit.“<br/>
Připomíná mu jeho kamarád,<br/>
Že strachem narušuje operace řád.<br/>
Najednou ozvalo se pípání,<br/>
To které mu doteď hrůzu nahání.<br/>
Ve snaze o její zachování,<br/>
Roman pro defibrilátor se ohání.<br/>
„Nabíjím teď na tři sta.“<br/>
Jeho ruka při tom byla jistá.<br/>
Nečekal to, byla by to pro něj rána.<br/>
Po tváři mu stekla slza slaná.<br/>
Nádech, výdech, Roman skalpel prosí,<br/>
Zázračně unikla zubaté z kosy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Milý Romane, </p><p>píšu ti, poprvé i naposled,<br/>
nic neprosím, chci něco říct,<br/>
zapomeň na mě pár let,<br/>
jdi svému životu vstříc.<br/>
A nikdy nezdržuj se,<br/>
hlavně nikdy kvůli mně.</p><p>Poslední sbohem napsat zbývá,<br/>
čti pořádně, ať víš, kým byl jsem.<br/>
Všechno se mezi řádky skrývá,<br/>
teď za mnou zavře se temná zem.<br/>
Vybral jsem si to sám,<br/>
věřím, že vím, co dělat mám.</p><p>Posledních pár řádků. Už za chvíli!<br/>
Představa kovu na kůži.<br/>
Nahání mně do břicha motýly.<br/>
Někdy jsem ti měl donést růži.<br/>
Teď už jen poslední sbohem ti dát,<br/>
Romane, měl jsem tě víc než jen rád.</p><p> </p><p>Tiše seděl a svíral Mery v náručí. Seděla mu na klíně a slzela mu do ramene. Trápilo ji to, už mnohokrát, kolikrát jí to říkal. Připomínala mu trochu jeho samého. Vždycky když jí to někdo připomněl, tiše mlčela, ale pak propadla depresím.</p><p>„Mery... Noták...“ začal ji šeptem do ucha chláhcolit David „Už jsem ti to říkal mockrát, lásko, mně to nevadí. To že nemůžeš mít dítě, vždyť je to jedno. Nedělá tě to nějakou méněcennou nebo nepotřebnou. Prostě to není důležité, miluju tě takovou jaká jsi. Celou, komplet, takovou jaká jsi. Mysli na to.“</p><p> </p><p>“On za to všechno může,<br/>
To co provedl, nespraví žádná růže.<br/>
Vždycky se tvářil lítostivě, ale prd.“<br/>
On znal pravdu o tom, kdo mohl za její smrt.</p><p>„Mohl jsem za to já, kdybych pomohl,<br/>
Osud svojí matky milé zvrátit jsem mohl.“<br/>
Pomoci nemohl ani nikdo jiný,<br/>
Trápí proto Davida pocit viny.</p><p>Byla by na něho hrdá,<br/>
Že se stále snaží,<br/>
Že se jen tak pro nic za nic nedá,<br/>
A po pomocí baží.</p><p>Přátelství a láska, to vyvolat byl její cíl,<br/>
Už od chvíle kdy se synek milý narodil.<br/>
Byla by na něho hrdá, že to dokázal,<br/>
Aby ona vidět to mohla, on si tiše přál.</p><p> </p><p>„Tak co s ní budeme dělat?“</p><p>„Já nevím, máma prostě nechce operovat,“ odvětil mu Roman se svým silným přízvukem.</p><p>‚Modrý kód, box 2, modrý kód!‘</p><p>Oba urychleně vyběhli na box a začali oživovat pacienta. Povedlo se.</p><p>„Fakt, tyvado, modrý kód je nejlepší, hlavně v situacích, kdy něco řešíme,“ prohlásil mrzutě David.</p><p>„No to teda,“ přikývl souhlasně jeho kamarád.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Jednoho dne, za několika kopci a doly byla jedna Rubava a to bylo naprosto skvělé místo. Stál tam velký hrad a na něm moudře vládl král Bojan. Měl princeznu, jmenovala se Mery a byla tak krásná, že mnozí málem oslepli, když ji viděli.</p><p>Jednoho dne přijel do Rubavy také princ David. Byl tu proto, aby pomohl královi a princezně, jež se starali o nemocné lidi. Pomáhal, co jen mohl, ale věděl, že mu tu něco chybí. Poradil se tedy jednoho dne s moudrým čarodějem, Roman mu říkali. Ten mu řekl, že musí najít klíč od jejího srdce, kterým odemkne její lásku...“ </p><p>Drobná dívenka v postýlce už oddychovala a on najednou pocítil teplé dlaně na tvářích a rty ve vlasech. Lehce se pootočil a natáhl, aby mohl přidat ty svoje na ty její.</p><p>„Jak dlouho už tu jsi?“</p><p>„Vlastně od chvíle, kdy začala tahle pohádka.“</p><p>„Až naservíruji své královně její jídlo k večeři, bude si přát slyšet, jak to bylo dál? Jak se vzali a pořídili si dcerku, přestože vlastně nebyla jejich? A jak jí pak tatínek o tom všem vyprávěl před spaním pohádky?“</p><p>„Určitě lásko, jsi skvělej táta.“</p><p> </p><p>„Bude to holka,“ pronesl Krejčí a usmál se.</p><p>Lucka v úlevě pustila Matyho ruku, kterou pevně svírala v té svojí jako v křeči. </p><p>„Tak jak se bude jmenovat?“</p><p>„Nevím, nejspíš Natálie.“</p><p>„Natálka, krásný jméno,“ sladce se na ni usmál Maty.</p><p>„Porod byl úspěšný a operace je zatím na dobré cestě,“ prohlásil ze dveří Krejčí, který se v tu chvíli vracel.</p><p>Maty se k ní přiklonil a lehce jí znovu vrátil za ucho. Už teď věděl, že odjet rozhodně nechce…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dveře potemnělého lékařského pokoje se otevřely a někdo rozsvítil. Prudké světlo vyvolalo naštvané zamručení, které vydal David v polospánku rozvalený na pohovce.  Pomalu se posadil a bylo jisté, že bitevní pole lékařák je k bitvě plně připraveno.</p><p>„Co tu děláte? Snažím se spát!“</p><p>„Jíst je taky důležitý!“ ozvala se naštvaně Saša.</p><p>„Ne tolik, běžte si jíst jinam...“</p><p>Saša si odfrkla a odnesla si s sebou nějakou tašku, která nejspíš obsahovala její půlnoční svačinku. David se už mohl naštvaně uložit zpátky ke spánku.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prý píšu poslední vzkaz,<br/>
Poslední vzpomínku tvou na nás,<br/>
Mrzí mě to, co se stalo,<br/>
Však mně nový směr do života to dalo.<br/>
Uvědomila jsem si, jak vypadá láska,<br/>
Ne ta lež, hrůza a přetvářka,<br/>
Při které můj manžel se chvástal,<br/>
Jak mě doopravdy a vroucně miloval.</p><p>Od prvního setkání až doposud,<br/>
Jsem ráda, že nás k sobě dal osud.<br/>
Láska, vůle, moudrost, síla a empatie,<br/>
To všechno ti tak krásně vlastní je.<br/>
Nelhal bys mi, jako tobě já,<br/>
Do výzkumu naverbovavá.</p><p>Vůbec jsem od tebe vyzvídat nechtěla,<br/>
Jako jediná dívka ve výzkumu jsem ale musela.<br/>
Všechno mě to mrzí, vážně moc,<br/>
Pozdě žádat o odpuštění a o pomoc.<br/>
Zachovej prosím hlavně ty dobré,<br/>
Vzpomínky na mě, Romane, své.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Byl krásný večer a hvězdy zářily nad Rubavou. David ležel u sebe v posteli a zrovna bezesně spal, Roman seděl za stolem, slíbil mu společnost, že s ním příště zůstane on nebo aspoň někdo. V ruce třímal tužku a lehce s ní přejížděl po papíře, kreslil. Nepovažoval se za žádného umělce, ale bavilo ho to a navíc slíbil Davidovi, co slíbil.</p><p>„Čau doktore!“ vrazil s křikem do dveří Kid.</p><p>Roman po něm vrhl vražedný pohled, Davida to díkybohu nevzbudilo, spal na to moc tvrdě. Aspoň si odpočine, přeci jen mu to pomáhá...</p><p>„Co kreslíš?“ ozval se teď již tiše Kid vedle zamyšleného Romana a začal nahlížet.</p><p>„Nic,“ pronesl Roman a rychle ten kus papíru vzal do rukou a sundal ze stolu.</p><p>„To byl David, žejo? Kreslíš docela hustě,“ vyzvídal.</p><p>„Ne.“</p><p>„Ale jojo. Viděl jsem to. Doktor jak spí a ještě spousta dalších. Notak, ukaž to.“</p><p>Roman nakonec opatrně vytáhl přeložený list papíru a položil ho zpátky. Byl pokrytý krásnými kresbami, hodně realistickými. David, který spí, David, jak boxuje, Davidův portrét, kde se usmívá, kde si čte, kde se sklání nad pacienty...</p><p>„Přísahej, že mu to nikdy neřekneš.“</p><p>„Ok, ale nakreslíš mě, platí?“</p><p>„Dobře,“ kývl, odněkud vytáhl prázdný list a začal kreslit Kida.</p><p>To už mu nešlo tak dobře, nebyl to David, který vypadá nádherně a nevinně, když spí. Vždycky si Davida prohlížel, jeho zamyšlený výraz když četl se mu vždycky líbil. Miloval kreslení Davida ve všech možných situacích, tohle nebyl zdaleka jediný list papíru, vždycky, když se cítil sám nebo byl u Davida jako dnes, kreslil. Znal důvěrně každou křivku, každé zaoblení, každý výstupek i každý jeho neposedný vlas. Tenhle David byl jen jeho, uchoval si ho napořád, jako vzpomínku i kresby.</p><p>„Nepřemejšlej a kresli!“ připomněl mu drze ten malý blonďák. </p><p>A ačkoli začal kreslit, stejně se nenápadně po očku koukal na Davida, který teď zlehka oddechoval a měl na tváři drobný úsměv.</p><p> </p><p>Ležel v posteli a pozoroval zeď, přesně takhle ji všichni viděli. Věděli, že má depresivní ataku, říkali mu, že ho chápou, že to bude dobrý... </p><p>Nebude.</p><p>Jeho přítelkyně kvůli němu nemá dělohu. Otec kvůli němu nekomunikuje a starají se o něho v léčebně. Jeho maminka umřela jen a kvůli němu. Na sále už mu zemřelo tolik lidí... Kdy udělal co dobrého pro všechny okolo? Proč tu vůbec je? A Mery, která chodí s takovou troskou, proč to vůbec dělá? Proč si dobrovolně kazí život? Tohle nemělo cenu... Proč tu vůbec pořád byl? Vždyť by stačilo dojít k oknu a ... Kdepak, i na to byl moc slabý, byl moc velký srab na to, aby skočil, takže se bude dál plazit tím svým životem a přitahovat smůlu…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Víš, tehdy, když mi řekli, že máma umírá, zůstal jsem jako zmražený sedět a nechápal jsem. Věděl jsem, co to znamená, ale nedokázal jsem si něco takového představit. Mohl jsem toho ještě spoustu stihnout, pamatuji si to, jako by to bylo dneska, Mery. Ten večer jsem jí naposledy řekl, že jí mám rád. Bylo to potom, co jsem se probral z toho transu. A druhý den už jen volali tátovi, že je mrtvá. Nikdo to tak rychle nečekal, ani doktoři. A pak začala snad ta nejhorší věc v mém životě, byl jsem bez ní, vlastně sám. S otcem jsme se odcizili ještě víc. Tohle všechno mě dodnes pronásleduje a děsí. Ta bezmoc, když jsem ji viděl, ona nepromluvila a jen tam ležela tiše a nehybně. Taková spousta věcí, co jsme jí nestihl říct, co jsme spolu nestihli, tolik dní, které mohla ještě prožít...“</p><p>Tiše k němu přikročila tmou, která zahalovala celý park a pevně ho objala a sevřela kolem hrudníku. Tiše mumlala slova útěchy, ačkoli věděla, že na Davida nemají zrovna velký vliv.</p><p>„Nejspíš by na mě byla hrdá,“ zašeptal tiše David a políbil svůj malý blonďatý poklad do vlasů. </p><p>Určitě by na něho byla hrdá…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Nebyl bych lepší, šlo ti to výborně.“</p><p>David se otočil a podíval se na něho. V jeho očích už vyhasl vztek, teď tam byl jen smutek a jakési podivné prázdno. Roman udělal pár rychlých kroků a pevně ho objal, pochopil, že to je to, co David teď potřebuje nejvíce. Velké, pevné měkké a hřející objetí, kde se mohl cítit v bezpečí.<br/>
S výdechem pomalu kývl na Viktora a sestry a vyšel ze sálu. Věděl, kde Davida najde. Tohle nebylo dobré, moc dobře si všiml toho, že je David nesvůj a tohle mu zřejmě příliš nepomohlo. Zlehka zaklepal na dveře Davidova kumbálu, bez odpovědi, přesně tak jak čekal. Vzal tedy za kliku a vešel.</p><p>V koutě stál David a pozoroval prázdné regály, ani se neotočil, aby zjistil, kdo vešel. Ono to vlastně bylo jasné, kdo.</p><p>„David?“ ozval se potichu Roman.</p><p>„Poslouchej, nemůžeš za to,“ řekl klidně, když se mu nedostalo odpovědi.</p><p>„Měl jsem ti to předat dřív, mohli jsme ho zachránit,“ ozval se bez jakékoli emoce.</p><p>„Nebyl bych lepší, šlo ti to výborně.“</p><p>David se otočil a podíval se na něho. V jeho očích už vyhasl vztek, teď tam byl jen smutek a jakési podivné prázdno. Roman udělal pár rychlých kroků a pevně ho objal, pochopil, že to je to, co David teď potřebuje nejvíce. Velké, pevné měkké a hřející objetí, kde se mohl cítit v bezpečí.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Přišla ta chvíle, chvíle kterou nikdy nechtěla zažít, chvíle kdy bude muset říct celou pravdu o tom, kdo je Zoja Višněvská. Celou tu dobu věděla, že tohle přijde, ale přesto doufala, že se to nikdy nestane. Ta hrozná bolest. Muselo to přijít. Poslední loučení s mužem, který byl jediným člověkem ke kterému přeskočila její jiskra.</p><p>Končí její svoboda. Bum a prásk, spadla mříž.</p><p>Vrátit se zpátky do té nenáviděné náruče jejího manžela. Věděla, že se Roman dozví, kým je, ale přesto ji to hrozně ničilo. Nedokázala dát sbohem tomu všemu, co zažila. Rozloučit se s láskou. To nejde se jen tak odmilovat. Čím víc se teď k Romanovi blížila, tím víc se jí vzdaloval. Najednou se cítila sama, jako odtržená od všeho, co pro ni kdy mělo cenu. Všechno tohle se nemělo stát, jako jedna velká chyba. Slzy jí tekly po tvářích a ona utíkala loukou někam co nejdále, už jo nechtěla vidět, ale její manžel za ní pořád běžel. Chtěla utéct neodvratitelnému. Zakopla a zůstala ležet ve vyschlé trávě.</p><p>Sama.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>David celý v černém připomínal mrtvého, když nenápadně proklouzl uprostřed služby ven z urgentu. Vrchní sestra už si toho ani nevšímala, protože již znala pravdu, Bojan jí to všechno vysvětlil.</p><p>„Mery, neviděla jsi Davida?“ přihnal se Roman, pravděpodobně s výsledky nějakého vyšetření.</p><p>„Musel domů.“</p><p>„Už zase?“ zeptal se posmutněle Roman a Mery jen tiše přikývla.</p><p>„Tak já se za ním večer stavím.“</p><p>„To je od tebe vždycky tak laskavý,“ konstatovala Mery, protože věděla, že tam Roman dochází téměř pokaždé „Stejně by mě ale zajímalo, čím to je, že teď tak často...“</p><p>„Taky nevím,“ řekl Roman tiše „Už budu teda muset běžet bez Davida, zařídíš mi mezitím sál? Myslím, že to bude potřeba.“</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vysedávali večer u Davida v bytě a večeřeli párky, které jim Kid mistrně ohřál, byť je málem připálil. </p><p>„Stejně si myslim, doktore, že bys byl dobrej boxer a moh' by ses tim živit,“ prohlásil Kid a šoupl si do pusy další kus párku s hořčicí.</p><p>„Kecáš,“ pronesl David lehce a otočil se na usmívajícího se Romana.</p><p>„Ups,“ ozvalo se od Romana, který chňapl po papírové utěrce a začal opatrně stírat flek, který mu hořčice nechala na jeho nádherné bleděmodré košili.</p><p>„Šikula!“ prohlásil David a začali se tomu s Kidem smát.</p><p>„Heeej!“ křikl po nich z legrace Roman „Skočím si to opláchnout do koupelny, abych to z toho ještě někdy dostal.“</p><p>O chvíli později se zpoza rohu od koupelny vyklonil Roman bez trika. </p><p>„David? Asi náhodou nemáš nějaký triko na půjčení?“</p><p> </p><p>„Ehhh, no, jo... Mám.“</p><p>„Skvělý!“ usmál se Roman.</p><p>David došel k věšáku a sundal z něho ramínko s jeho největším černým tričkem. Pak se vydal do koupelny, chápal, že Roman nechce kvůli svým zádům vycházet. Ve slabším žlutavém světle v koupelně se tyčilo Romanovo statné dvoumetrové tělo. Bez jakéhokoli oblečení bylo vidět, jak je vypracovaný každý sval. Davidovi najednou došlo, co dělá, okamžitě přestal Romana pozorovat a napřáhl k němu ruce s tričkem.</p><p>„Dík,“ natáhl se a nasadil si ho Roman. Bylo mu krátké, ale jinak v pořádku. David se sám pro sebe ušklíbl, protože to znamenalo, že se bude moci kochat déle, jelikož jak Romanovi tričko nebylo zrovna dvakrát velké, hezky se rýsovalo všechno pod ním.</p><p>„Nesměj se,“ utrhl se na něho hraně Roman, který zpozoroval úsměv, který se mu proháněl po tvářích.</p><p>„Stydne vám to tu!“ ozval se Kidův křik z kuchyně a tak David jen potřásl hlavou, aby vyhnal své myšlenky na Romana.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Tak pojď Mery, honem!“ popoháněl ji David.</p><p>„Vždyť jo, jsi jak malej!“ usmívala se na něho, takhle šťastného a veselého ho už dlouho neviděla. Bylo to něco úplně jiného, než jeho úsměv, když se ráno probudil a ona mu podávala snídani do postele. Možná to bylo takové méně zamilované, ale i přesto bylo. Bylo to víc jako takové dětské veselí a čirá radost ze života a nádherného dne, ale i přesto všechno mu na rtech pohrával zamilovaný úsměv.</p><p>„Podívej,“ řekl tiše, když najednou vyšli ještě kus do kopce a už bylo vidět přes horizont daleko do kraje.</p><p>„Nádherný...“ řekla Mery, která se podpírala o koleno a pozorovala tu krásu zalitou odpoledním sluncem. V tu chvíli také ucítila ruku okolo svých ramen.</p><p>„Ale ty jsi ještě krásnější,“ zašeptal jí do ucha a jí se div nepodlomila kolena. Najednou už byli v pevném uprostřed romantického polibku. </p><p>Krajina s lesnatými vrchy a řekami stáčejícími se kamsi do dáli brala dech. Seděli spolu ruku v ruce na lavičce a mlčky pozorovali západ slunce. Tohle bylo Davidovo oblíbené místo a ona moc dobře pochopila proč.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vždycky se říká, že se protiklady přitahují... A já tomu vlastně i začínám věřit. Nikdy jsem si nic takhle nebral, ale tohle nejspíš dává smysl. Stačí si vzít jen nás dva.</p><p>Jeden drobný, druhý se tyčí až do nebes. Vezměte si to, on je vždycky naprosto klidný, dokonale to všechno zvládá, zatímco já každou chvíli spadnu až na dno a když se konečně vyškobrtám zpět, stejně zavrávorám a dopadnou přes okraj na totéž tvrdé dno. Přesně v tuhle chvíli by mi řekl, abych o ničem takovém nepřemýšlel, že vše není tak, jak se zdá.</p><p>Měl by pravdu. Vlastně vždycky mívá pravdu. Občas ho napadne něco nereálného, ale vždy je tam něco, co ho zkrotí. To je to co nemám. To je důvod, proč ho tolik potřebuju. Ale nejenom proto…</p><p> </p><p>„Marie, notak!“ křiknul za ní zoufale David. Zase se jednou pohádali. Ozvala se rána dveří od Davidova bytu. Chvíli stál jako zmrazený, byl zmatený. Někdy si úplně přesně neuvědomoval, co bylo špatně, kolikrát se za to dlouhé noci proklínal. Tentokrát to bylo jiné, neviděl si zase jednou do huby. Najednou se rozeběhl dlouhými kroky do dveří.</p><p>Byl podzimní večer a on na ulici vyběhl jen v krátkých kraťasech. To bylo všechno. Když za ním Mery přišla, zrovna boxoval. Pocítila chlad na své kůži a jak mu krůpěje potu na čele zchladly, ale běžel dál. Cítil hrubý povrch chodníku na jeho bosých chodidlech. Šlápl na střep. Zdvihl hlavu od země a viděl její svetr, ten, ve kterém přišla. Ten v němž vypadala naprosto úžasně. Ten, který byl prostě její. Rozhodl se jen tak snadno nevzdat a běžel dál.</p><p>„Mery!“ zavolal za ní „Počkej, prosím!“</p><p>Zastavila se a otočila se. Doběhl posledních pár kroků k ní a pohlédl jí do očí.</p><p>„Ještě nikdy mi nedošlo, že bych mohl někoho potřebovat tolik, jako tebe. Nikdy. Proto tě chci mít při sobě napořád. Vím, že jsem blázen bez soudnosti a vztahy opravdu neumím, ale prosím, odpustíš mi poklade?“ pronesl tiše svým hlasem slova, jež dával dohromady celou tu cestu, co běžel.</p><p>„To víš, že jo,“ usmála se na něho svým zářivým a zamilovaným úsměvem. On ji pevně objal. Najednou už mu nebyla zima, vlastně vůbec nic necítil, jen její lásku.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rubavské nebe se již pomalu šeřilo. Dvě postavy se potulovaly tmou a stíny, které vrhal les kousek za Rubavou. Najednou se ozvala velká rána a spolu s ní se rozžhnulo nebe. Oba sebou vyděšeně trhli, jak byli soustředěni každý ve svou meditaci, byť to byla vlastně jedna a ta samá, akorát o svých přáních nevěděli.</p><p>Z nebe se spustil hrozný liják. Pod stromy ještě nepršelo, ale každou chvíli nutně muselo začít. Roman vytáhl z kapsy své bundy malý skládací deštník. Roztáhl ho do plné velikosti a zdvihl nad ně tu drobnou, nepromokavou tmavomodrou stříšku. Museli se jeden druhému přiblížit, aby je oba uchránila před deštěm. V tu chvíli začaly kapky propadávat i přes střechu z listí a lijavice už se spustila úplně.</p><p>Rychlým krokem překonali ještě poslední kilometr a ocitli se před domovním vchodem Davidova paneláku. </p><p>„Dobrou noc,“ řekl tiše Roman a nadzvedl oba koutky, aby ho povzbudil. </p><p>„Dobrou,“ usmál se nazpět David a odemkl dveře. On zůstal stát dole. Chvíli jen tak klidně vdechoval vůní deště a pak se pomalým krokem vydal k sobě domů. Přemýšlela o tom, co ho čeká, co čeká je oba, když se odhodlá říct Davidovi, jak se věci mají.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ahoj Romane,</p><p>Víš, říkal jsem si vždycky, jaké to je být daleko. Daleko od lidí, kteří jsou ti nejblíž, od místa, které je ti domovem. Domov jsem vlastně možná nikdy neměl, nebo si na to alespoň dobře nepamatuji. Když jsem přišel do Rubavy, jako bych to znovu objevil. Vlastně se mi tam prvně vůbec nechtělo, ale teď, když vidím, jak mi příšerně schází každý den, každá minuta, každá vteřina s vámi na urgentu, vím, že to bylo správné. Brzy už se to ale blíží, skončím tu a vrátím se zpět k vám. Londýn je sice krásné místo, ale Rubava bude vždycky Rubavou. Už se vážně těším, hlavně na tebe a na Kida, jak se vůbec máte?</p><p>S pozdravem</p><p>David</p><p>PS.: Je něco, co bych ti měl přivézt, abych tě potěšil?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dvě tváře</p><p>„Dobrý ráno!“ pozdravil Roman vesele Zoju a políbil ji na čelo. Měla takovou radost, že ho opět vidí, byť stáli na příjmu, kde se kvůli službám několik dní prakticky míjeli.</p><p>„Jak ses vyspal?“ otázala se ho.</p><p>„Bez tebe to není ono...“</p><p>„Sakra!“ vykřikla najednou, jelikož svým neopatrným pohybem převrhla své ranní kafe postavené na okraji kruhového stolku lemujícího mozek urgentu.</p><p>„Tu máš!“ vrátil se o pár vteřin jejího překvapení později Roman s hadrem v ruce. Najednou se cítila skvěle. Věděla, že Roman je takový, ale stejně jí vždy mile překvapovalo, jak se umí chovat.</p><p>„Opatrně!“ varoval ji Roman a urychleně zvedl střep na který si teď málem s hadrem v ruce klekla.</p><p>„Promiň,“ omluvila se Romanovi, jelikož hrnek který rozbila byl jeho. Pak se již potichu vytratila na lékařák, aby se mohla převléct. Věděla, že chvíle, kdy jí dokazuje svou lásku jsou jedinečné. Vlastně si přála, aby to tak zůstalo napořád, jenže to byl jen její naivní sen, protože se před reálným koncem skrývala kdesi v koutě a marně doufala, že by se tomu třeba mohla vyhnout.</p><p> </p><p>„Dobrý ráno!“ odfrkl si Hynek, když přišel ke snídani do kuchyně. Zoja od něho vlastně ani nic lepšího neočekávala, někdy ji naprosto ignoroval. A za to byla vlastně šíleně ráda.</p><p>„Jak ses vypsal?“ zeptala se ve strachu, že by jí třeba bylo přičteno, že je nevděčná, když se ani nezajímá.</p><p>„Co je ti po tom!“ vykřikl naštvaně, až z toho nečekaného úleku Zoja pustila svůj hrnek s kávou na zem, kde se roztříštil na několik porcelánových střepů.</p><p>„Sakra!“ zaklela si pro sebe tiše.</p><p>„Tu máš!“ vykřikl a pořádnou silou jí dal facku. Nemusela se ani ptát za co, věděla, jak moc nesnáší, když rozbíjí věci. Úplně cítila, jak jí otisk jeho ruky na tváři rudne. Stejně jí vždy překvapilo, jak surový umí být.</p><p>„Opatrně!“ křikl na ni, když utírala louži a lehce drcla do stolu.</p><p>„Promiň,“ omluvila se mu za rozbitý hrnek, když už měla uklizeno a raději se někam vytratila. Věděla, že chvíle, kdy ji poníží přijde brzy, ale přesto narně doufala, že by tomu mohla utéct a schovat se v koutě pokoje a projednou se tomu vyhnout.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Odpoledne se zrovna pomalu přehupovalo ve večer a Roman šel poklidnými kroky směrem domů z nemocnice. Lehký vánek si pohrával s jeho šedavými vlasy a čas od času do nich zanesl nějaký z růžovobílých okvětních lístků třešní, co kvetly v parku. Pořád bylo příjemně teplo a tak šel jen v košili, kabát přehozený přes levou ruku. </p><p>„Čau Romane!“ pozdravila ho rychle běžící postava v černém.</p><p>„Nazdar David!“ odpověděl překvapeně a David už byl tentam. Nezastavil se, protože nejspíš běžel do nemocnice, pozdě.</p><p>Roman se rozhlédl kolem sebe. Z jedné strany pomalu mizela Davidova silueta a jinak bylo v parku téměř pusto, až na jeden zamilovaný pár, co seděl na lavičce v těsné blízkosti jednoho z kvetoucích stromů. Vlastně až teď mu došlo, jak by byl rád, kdyby David zastavil. Sice vůbec netušil, jak by na to ten modrooký muž mohl reagovat, ale nutkání přitáhnout si ho k sobě a přitisknout jeho rty na ty svoje byla čím dál silnější. A co teprve pod rozkvetlou třešní…</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Slunce se ještě úplně nepřehouplo přes horizont a Rubava byla stále zavalena neprůhlednou duchnou ranní mlhy. To ale nic neznamenalo pro Rubavské urgentisty. Za mlhy mívali naopak ještě více práce než jindy. Na urgentu to zase hučelo jako v úle, nějaká vcelku velká bouračka, jedno auto to vzalo do škarpy, řidič za ním to nevybral a třetí do nich narazil zezadu. Roman s Davidem už jeli na sál. Nějaká těžká poranění a do toho jim pacient krvácel do břicha. </p><p>David dnes nebyl zrovna v nejlepší kondici, ale o atace deprese se také mluvit nedalo. Jednoduše dnes nebyl ve své kůži. Operace se jim nijak zvlášť nedařila a po asi půlhodině se David, který doteď operaci vedl, prohodil s Romanem. Neustále jim to někde teklo a nedokázali tak rychle operovat. Po pár dalších desítkách minut na operace se muž dostal do zástavy. David okamžitě přiskočil a začal resuscitovat. Na střídačku s Romanem dělal každý, co jen mohl. </p><p>„Nechte toho, už je to marný, resuscitujete asi 30 minut a pořád nic,“ pronesl Žák klidně a David povolil „Čas smrti 8:40.“</p><p>„Dop*dele!“ zaklel nahlas David a odhodil roušku na zem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Čekám, až se probudí<br/>
A svoje oči otevře<br/>
Jako Růženka procitne<br/>
Jenže on princezna není<br/>
A já ho nemůžu políbit<br/>
Jen si to představit</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Dobré ráno, Davide!“<br/>
„Víc než úsměv nebude?“<br/>
Trošku Hof se uráží,<br/>
úsměv Romanův rozzáří.</p><p>„Kolik vlastně vůbec je?”<br/>
„Dej si chvíli pokoje!”<br/>
„Srovnej se s tím Davide,<br/>
lepší už to nebude.”</p><p>„Z postele vstaň, polez ven,<br/>
můžeš mít sebehezčí sen,<br/>
ale dnes je krásný den,<br/>
pro rande v přírodě jen.“</p><p>„Víš, že pro tě světa kraj,<br/>
do pekla i směrem ráj.“<br/>
„Dobře, tak až za chvíli...“<br/>
K sobě se přivinuli.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Ahoj,“ pozdravila ho hlasitě, když vešla na lékařák. Překvapeně a možná také napůl vyděšeně se na ni usmál a pozdravil ji nazpět. Její veselí z tohohle povedeného žertu se nemohlo obejít bez toho, aby se její výrazně rudá rtěnka zkřivila do jakéhosi veselého úšklebku. Milovala výraz překvapení v jeho tváři, který se tam objevil vždy, kdykoli ji jen někde nečekal. Ráda ho takhle škádlila.</p><p>Byť by mnozí řekli, že při své výšce je pro něho prakticky neviditelná, bylo to úplně naopak. V některé chvíle byla opravdu vším, co Roman dokázal vnímat. Nenápadná nebyla rozhodně, prozrazovala ji neobvyklá barva vlasů a její vystupování. To všechno na ní miloval. </p><p>Vstal a odrhnul několik pramenů jejích vlasů, aby ji mohl pořádně procítěně políbit. Musel se lehce předehnout a ona se mu naopak jemně přitáhla na rameno, aby se vytáhla dosti vysoko. Stála na úplných koncích špiček a jediné, co ji udržovalo v měkkém polibku byly její ruce, pevně ovinuté kolem krku jejího přítele.</p><p>Byli v tu chvíli oba šťastní a žili spolu šťastně až do smrti. Tedy, takhle to bývá jen v pohádkách. Avšak pokud budeme hodně doufat, jen na chvilku, ale přesto, budeme možná opravdu všichni šťastní, alespoň v ten moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nádherné zelenohnědé oči,<br/>
Do mohutné náruče vskočí.<br/>
Jemné ale přesto pevné,<br/>
Objetí je přenádherné.<br/>
Pohled z očí do očí,<br/>
Hlava se mu zatočí.<br/>
Navždycky a napořád<br/>
Její drobné tělo hřát.<br/>
Pomalu pak k rozednění<br/>
Sny se zase v pravdu mění.<br/>
Pryč je, nejspíš napořád<br/>
A on ji má stále rád.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tik, tak, tik, tak...<br/>
Hodiny klapavým zvukem provází celé životy.<br/>
Tik...<br/>
Pacient má zástavu srdce.<br/>
Tak...<br/>
Přichází čas resuscitace.<br/>
Tik, tak, tik, tak...<br/>
Ve stejné pravidelnosti, ale mnohokrát rychleji stlačovat hrudník.<br/>
Další tik nebo možná tak...<br/>
Nádech a klid. Hodiny nezpomalí, ale čas jakoby se zase pomalu rozbíhal vstříc budoucnu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Srdce přehnaně rychle mu buší,<br/>
Přiblížil se své zpřízněné duši.<br/>
Neviděla ho takového, jakým byl,<br/>
On sám se bál, že by se zostudil.<br/>
Trpěli tím oba dva a nejen chvíli,<br/>
Stejně byli rádi, že cesty se skřížily.<br/>
Plachý pohled mu věnovala,<br/>
Za chvíli nenápadnosti děkovala.</p><p> </p><p>Zachraňte ji,<br/>
je jak vězeň ve svém těle.<br/>
jak zavřená v své cele.<br/>
Dlouhé noci probdělé,<br/>
Darovala by srdce celé.</p><p>V očích chladné modré nebe,<br/>
Cítím já ho, jak moc zebe,</p><p>Úsměv jeden milý,<br/>
Ledy se prolomily.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Romane?“ pronesl David a pousmál se úsměvem schovaným za modravou rouškou. Konečně zase viděl ty nádherné oříškové odstíny. </p><p>„David,“ ozvalo se z úst toho druhého vyčerpaně, „Co se stalo?“ </p><p>David jemně vložil jeho velkou dlaň do těch svých, aby mu pohlédla poskytnout alespoň trochu opory i fyzicky a s těžkým srdcem začal vyprávět.</p><p>„No, všechny bylo v pořádku, tedy, až do momentu, kdy se ti ráno udělalo hůř a pak to s tebou asi o hodinu později nečekaně najednou seklo. Původně jsme mysleli, že to zas tak špatné nebude, ale nedokázali jsme tě pořádně probrat a podle všeho jsi měl nějaký hematom v lebce. Už to ale máš všechno za sebou...“</p><p>„Hlavně, že jsem zase zpátky, nemyslíš?“ řekl po chvíli dumání.</p><p>„Myslím,“ usmál se David a stiskli si navzájem své společně propletené ruce.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hej, hej hej, vstávej!“ slyšela jsi Davida, jak na tebe hovoří polohlasem, zatímco ti odhrnul vlasy z obličeje a šťouchal tě do ruky.</p><p>„No?“ prohlásila jsi unaveně a protáhla ses, mohlo být tak kolem půlnoci a ty jsi byla vážně unavená.</p><p>„Potřebujeme tě s Romanem, jako asistenci, on bude operovat hlavu a já v tu samou chvíli šroubovat, abychom to zvládli. Vstaň a pojď na sál!” </p><p>„Jedině, že bys mě tam donesl,“ ušklíbla ses.</p><p>„Upřímně, nemám moc na výběr,“ oznámil ti smířeně a najednou jsi ucítila, jak odhrnuje tvou deku a jemně tě nabírá do náručí. Pootevřela jsi oči a zjistila, že mu právě dýcháš na krk, zatímco on s tebou v náručí pochoduje směrem k umývárně. </p><p>„Neseš nám Růžu, jo?“ usmál se Roman a ještě předtím, než tě David odložil na zem se tě pokusil rozcuchat. Opláchla sis obličej ledovou vodou, převlékla se a umyla takovou rychlostí, že se na nikoho čekat nemuselo. </p><p>Operace byla zdlouhavá a náročná, mnohokrát jste se pohybovali na hranici pacientových sil, ale když jste po asi čtyřech hodinách skončili, byly stále vysoké naděje, že se vše vydaří. Pomalu jsi se vypotácela ze sálu, sundala roušku a rukavice a opřená zády o zeď jsi se vyčerpaně sesula k zemi.</p><p>„Jsi v pohodě?“ zeptal se tě Roman, když s Davidem vkročili do umýváren.</p><p>„Jo, jen unavená, moc jsem poslední dny nespala,“ pokusila jsi se o vyčerpaný úsměv.</p><p>„Je na čase umejt Růže ruce a zase ji uložit!“ zavelel David a oba, byť museli mít už svého taky dost tě nadzdvihli, omyli ti ruce a vysvobodili tě ze všeho ochranného oblečení a v mundúru tě odnesli až na lékařák. </p><p>„Hezky se vyspi, je jasný, že při těch službách, co jsi měla už máš dost,“ prohlásil Roman. David přikývl, ty jsi zavřela oči a jen jsi ucítila, jak přes tebe přehodili deku, než jsi unikla do říše snů.</p><p>„Noták,“ uslyšela jsi Meryin povzdych a otevřela jsi oči, „Konec pohotovosti, vstaň a obleč se, Roman říkal, že tě hodí domů.“</p><p>„Díky,“ zamžourala jsi rozespale a zauvažovala o tom, jestli ta bláznivá operace byla vlastně sen nebo jestli jsi byla Růženkou doopravdy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Vyzvednu nám cestou k tobě něco k večeři, uvidíme se tam!“ rozloučil se Roman s Davidem a vyrazil z lékařáku. O několik desítek minut na to již klepal na Davidovy dveře s igelitovým sáčkem v levé ruce.</p><p>„No, to je dost, že jsi tu! Málem jsem umřel hlady,“ rozzářil se hnědovlásek milým úsměvem a pokynul mu vejít. Roman si zul boty a ze sáčku vytasil dvě krabičky z tvrzeného papíru. Sedl si na židli proti posteli, kde sedával David a podal mu jednu z nich spolu s papírovým obalem, kde se nacházely dva dřevěné klacíky.</p><p>„Dík za nudle, ale nechceš doufám, abych to jedl hůlkama?“</p><p>„A proč by ne?“ usmál se vysoký muž od ucha k uchu.</p><p>„Neumím to,“ pokrčil David rameny.</p><p>„Naučíš se, není to těžký,“ kývl na něho povzbudivě Roman a usadil se vedle něho. Odložil svou večeři a pomohl Davidovi rozlomit jeho příbor. </p><p>„Takhle si dáš ruku, jako kdybys psal nebo tak,“ pronesl trpělivě a jemným dotykem pomohl urovnat ruku jeho přítele do níž jemně vložil první hůlku, tak měkká a hebká kůže, že to snad ani nebylo možné. Chtěl se o ní nenápadně otřít ještě milionkrát, ale věděl, že je to zakázané ovoce, tudíž se pokusil vrátit se k původnímu úkolu.</p><p>„Takhle se to tu podloží a zapře, palec zatím dej stranou. Teď takhle vezmeš prostředník a jakoby ji oddělíš od toho, kam pak dáš tu druhou a zároveň to vypodložíš,“ svá slova doplnil jemnou úpravou Davidova úchopu, „Teď tam vlastně položíš tu druhou, kterou se narozdíl od té první hýbe. A pomocí palce a ukazováku jí budeš vlastně přiklánět k té první.“ </p><p>Vsadil obě hůlky do Davidových rukou a urychleně uchopil ty svoje, aby mu to mohl předvést. Zacvakal s nimi o sebe, otevřel krabičku a pomocí hůlek do sebe vpravil kus nudlí.</p><p>„Nejsi ty náhodou Asiat?“ tázal se zamyšleně David, který se zatím pokoušel s hůlkami hýbat jen na prázdno a čas od času mu i přesto vypadly.</p><p>„Nejsem, ani to nedržím tak dobře, ale stačí to. Pojď, vem si jídlo a zkus to!“ povzbudil ho milým úsměvem.</p><p>I přes hlavně počáteční neúspěch se David naučil do sebe vpravit nudle. Trvalo mu to dlouho a nechybělo množství komentářů na téma: "Jak se takhle může někdo vůbec najíst?!" A když vyprázdnil krabičku zapomněl na to jak se mu nedařilo a byl na sebe i docela hrdý. </p><p>„Šikulka jseš!“ prohlásil Roman, když vstával, aby mohl vyhodit špinavé krabičky a rozcuchal jemné vlasy svého přítele, který po něm nazpátek vrhl jen žertovný nenávistný pohled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Romane,“ pronesl David a jeho vysoký kolega se na něj celý otočil s tázavým výrazem ve tváři. David se vytáhl na špičky a úplně zlehka, jako pohlazením motýlích křídel ho políbil. </p><p>Romanův výraz začal být spíš překvapeného rázu, zkoprněl a zděšeně pozoroval Davida, jak se vrátil ze špiček dolů a v jeho očích rychlostí blesku proběhla hromada emocí.</p><p>„Promiň,“ řekl hnědovlásek a urychleně zmizel ze dveří lékařáku, kde nechal stát překvapeného Romana. Ten jen pomalu a těžce zpracovával to, co se právě stalo.</p><p>„Davide,“ hlesl jen tiše, když se mu alespoň částečně podařilo vzpamatovat. Jemný dotek pořád cítil doznívat na rtech a byl si naprosto jistý, že to bylo přesně to, co chtěl, ale takhle to být nemělo. Věděl, že to teď nebude jednoduché. Už delší dobu si uvědomoval, že David není jako nikdo jiný z jeho bývalých přátel, byl pro něho něco víc. Věděl, že ho musí okamžitě najít. Se zkroušeným výrazem urychleně vyrazil na urgent. </p><p>„Mery, nevíš, kde je David?“ </p><p>„Box jedna, má tam bouračku do stromu,“ Roman už se pomalu rozebíhal k boxu, „Ale nikam nepůjdeš, než mi řekneš, co se to mezi váma stalo? Jste se pohádali nebo co?“</p><p>„Bohužel ještě hůř,“ zamumlal tiše Roman a rychle se vydal na box. David se naplno věnoval pacientovi a ani si nevšiml, že někdo vešel, vypadal celý nesvůj. Roman ho jen chvíli tiše pozoroval, jak spolu se sestrou kmitají kolem pacienta, než se na něho David pootočil.</p><p>„Potřebuješ něco, Romane?“ zeptal se a byť se dobře snažil, při vyslovování jeho jména mu v hlase zazněl náznak bolesti. Okamžitě se musel ale začít věnovat pacientovi, jelikož přístroje okamžitě ohlásily fibrilaci komor. Vyskočil na lůžko a začal urychleně provádět masáž srdce, zatímco sestra urychleně chystala defibrilátor.</p><p>...</p><p>Sestra podala Romanovi, který ještě pořád zmateně postával na boxu defibrilátor. První rána nezabrala. David ze všech sil pokračoval. Po druhém pokusu už vypadal docela zmoženě, protože přeci jen je resuscitace extrémně fyzicky náročná.</p><p>„David, vystřídám tě!“ zavelel Roman a přistoupil, aby mu to mohl David předat a mohli se vystřídat. Další rána. Čtvrtá, pátá. Nezdálo se, že by jejich pomoc zabírala. </p><p>„Kluci, vzdejte to,“ prohlásila Mery, která se přišla podívat na box, jelikož už i ona si všimla, že je něco špatně.</p><p>„Resuscitujete už asi dvacet minut,“ přidala se Mirka. Roman tam stál zpocený, jako by ho právě polili kbelíkem vody a David to odmítal vzdát. Vysoký muž mu na shrbená záda přiložil svou velkou dlaň.</p><p>„David, už to nemá cenu, vážně,“ zašeptal. Hnědovlasý se na něho otočil, věděl, že to nemá cenu, ale přesto doufal, že to dokáže. Z očí mu sršely neviditelné blesky a po rudých spáncích a tvářích mu stékaly čůrky potu.</p><p>„Já vím, kurva!“ zakřičel se zoufalým podtónem, seskočil z lůžka a vyrazil ke dveřím. Roman si mu stoupl do cesty, čímž si jen vysloužil srdce lámající pohled do jeho očí, které již nesršely vzteky, ale začínaly se plnit slzami. Tohle u Davida ještě jakživ neviděl, stihl jen tiše hlesnout jeho jméno, než se Davidovi podařilo odstrčit jeho ruku a vyrazit ven ze dveří. Mery s Mirkou mu jen věnovaly dva nechápavé pohledy, které se následovně stočili na Romana.</p><p>„Nechci vám do ničeho kecat, ale tohle už je moc. Zkuste si to nějak vyřešit, protože tohle na pracoviště jako je urgent rozhodně nepatří!“ pohrozila mu drsným tónem. Roman sám si moc dobře uvědomoval, co provedl. Všechno zvoral. Neměl na to ani myslet. Byla bláhovost doufat, že by mu snad ten polibek mohl vyjít. Promnul si oči a vyhnal z hlavy jakékoli myšlenky na slabosti. Musel to vyřešit. Bolelo ho, co se stalo. Musel se omluvit, věděl, že teď ztratil věrného přítele, kvůli takové hlouposti! Ale tímhle způsobem už by to dál nešlo. Polkl slzy a zoufalství, omluvil se, požádal sestry, jestli zbytek zařídí samy a vydal se do Davidova kumbálu, protože mu tak jeho srdce velelo, vědělo, že tam bude, on to věděl, všímal si každé maličkosti na něm a znal každý menší detail jeho chování.</p><p>...</p><p>Chvíli stál čelem opřený o dveře kumbálu, kde David byl, nevěděl to jistě, ale musel tam být, byl to David. Jemně zaklepal a čekal na odpověď, nevěděl, co řekne až vejde dovnitř, ale věděl, že musí. </p><p>„Romane, nech mě bejt! Posral jsem to a nechci se o tom bavit!“ ozval se skrze dveře tlumený křik. Romana sice na moment zahřálo u srdce, že David ví, že on o něho bude mít starost, ale hned ho zalila ledová sprcha zbytku sdělení.</p><p>„David," oslovil ho Roman, když i přes jeho žádost vstoupil dovnitř a pohlédl na svého přítele, který seděl s koleny přitaženými až k obličeji v rohu té staré postele, co tam stávala. </p><p>„Řekl jsem-“ pronesl David, než se mu zlomil hlas uprostřed věty a pohlédl na Romana, kterému nemohla uniknout bolest, která se promítala v pomněnkových očích, kde se začínaly pomalu shromažďovat slzy. Tiše si sedl vedle něho a čekal, že ho odstrčí.</p><p>„Vím, hodně tě to vzalo, ale vážně jsi tomu dal všechno. Občas prostě nenaskočí, však víš,“ řekl polohlasem a když ho hnědovlasý nepřerušil, pokračoval dál, „A taky jsem se ti chtěl omluvit, mrzí mě to, promiň.“</p><p>Sám právě cítil, jak se mu do jeho oříškových očí také začínaly hnát proudy slané vody. Bylo to jako moře, moře emocí ve kterém se už dlouho topil, ale všechny tyhle příjemné, byť nejistoty plné, pocity najednou někdo spláchl do výlevky ve vaně. Jako by ji někdo odšpuntoval a všechny ty pocity se hnaly spletitým potrubím do jeho očí. Většina toho se časem spláchne, ale sůl, která už mu stihla přischnout na jeho vanu, už nikdy neodteče a že jí nebylo zrovna málo. Nechtěl to tak, ale musel se s tím smířit. Ne každý byl jako on. Jen čtyři procenta, docela malá šance, že mu to vyjde a on i přesto bláhově doufal a čekal zázrak.</p><p>„Podělal jsem to všechno, ale ty se nemáš za co omlouvat,“ zašeptal tak tiše až druhá část jeho věty byla téměř neslyšitelná. Romanovi chvíli trvalo, než zvládl tohle celé zpracovat. Nakonec se natáhl a jak tak seděl vedle přitáhl si ho na hruď a první slza se mu skulila po tváři. Spadla do měkkých jemných hnědých vlasů, které ho polechtávaly na krku a patřily muži s očima jako oceánem, který se ho ani nepokusil odstrčit. Jen se zavrtal ještě hlouběji do jeho objetí. </p><p>„Romane?“ ozvalo se po chvíli té bláznivě těsné blízkosti, která šedovlasému dávala ještě poslední kapku naděje a způsobovala, že jeho srdce bilo mnohem rychleji než většina, kterou zatím tento kardiolog slyšel.</p><p>„Ano?“</p><p>„Nesmí tě to mrzet, nemělo by...“</p><p>Romanovo srdce zřejmě vynechalo několik úderů, ale to už David slyšet nemohl, protože se protáhl mezi jeho rukama a něžně se přitiskl svými rty na ty druhé. Trvalo to jen moment, ale pro oba vyčerpané muže se slzami v očích to otočilo svět snad vzhůru nohama. Když se hnědovlasý odtáhl vyhledal svýma očima barvy blankytné oblohy ty nádherně hnědavé ve kterých se zračila hromada emocí a probíhalo tam ve zlatožlutých odstínech nekonečné množství západů slunce najednou.</p><p>„Věř mi, že teď už toho nelituju,“ zašeptal a jemně se předklonil k obličeji muže, kterého stále svíral v pevném objetí. Ani jeden si nestihli otřít slzy, ale nezdálo se, že by jim to vadilo. Vlastně se tím proměnily v slzy štěstí, ne?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Hele, Davide, topný olej na pět?“ zeptal se Roman a podrbal se na zátylku.</p><p>„Mazut,“ usmál se David a posadil se.</p><p>Sluneční paprsky propalovaly jejich kůži ostošest a z povzdálí se ozývalo šplouchání malých vlnek o břeh. </p><p>„Nechtěl by sis sundat to tričko? Budeš ho mít vypálený totálně...“ tázal se David svého přítele a odsunul si sluneční brýle na temeno.</p><p>„Však víš, proč nechci,“ pohlédl mu do očí upřímně Roman, „Nikdo to nemusí vidět, je to humus.“</p><p>„Však jo, ale pojď aspoň do vody, musí ti bejt horko.“</p><p>„Když já ti nevím...“</p><p>„Mám si ho snad sundat a pak ti skočit na záda, aby to nikdo neviděl?“</p><p>„Třeba...“ zašklebil se na něho Roman a odložil doluštěnou křížovku v časopise. Co ale nečekal, David se hbitě vymotal z ručníku a stál vedle něho. Roman se v rámci obrany také postavil, čímž Davidovi znemožnil jeho dosavadní plány. Hnědovlásek se ale natáhl a i přes to se mu pokusil vyhrnout triko, alespoň až k hrudníku.</p><p>„Romane, vážně, nemáš se za co stydět, prosím,“ zadíval se prosebně nahoru do hřejivé oříškové a všechno další, co chtěl říct už jeho druh utnul jemným měkkým polibkem. </p><p>Když se jeden pustili druhého, Roman si vysvlékl bílé triko a pohodil ho na batoh. David ho jemně pohladil po zádech a pak nadskočil tak, aby jej Roman mohl pohodlně uchopit a držet. Jemně mu vtiskl pusu zboku na krk. </p><p>Roman se v tu chvíli rozeběhl neskutečnou rychlostí a pádil s Davidem na hřbetu směrem k vedlejší části pláže, která byla písčitá a plná lidí, měli s Davidem vlastní flek, to pro soukromí. Svýma velkýma nohama rozhazoval písek všude okolo. Pak to šplouchalo, když pospíchal mělčinou a když už se začínal nořit po pás, pomalu cítil Davidovy nehty, jak se mu jemně zakrývají do kůže, neboť modrookému muži na jeho zádech byla zřejmě vážně zima.</p><p>Připravil se a jedním plynulým pohybem shodil Davida ze svých zad do studené vody rybníka, načež tak urychleně skočil také.</p><p>„Tos neudělal!“ vyprskl David, když se konečně postavil na nohy.</p><p>„Ale udělal,“ prohodil Roman, zatímco si to pomalými tempy mířil na opačný břeh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Je zvláštní tě milovat,<br/>
když vím, že ty ke mně tíhnout nebudeš,<br/>
Mám chuť s tímhle skoncovat,<br/>
Však stále pěstuji tu lež.</p><p>Tvou pozornost mají ale ženy,<br/>
Chápu, jejich elegance, krása<br/>
Mnou nikdy nebudou dostiženy<br/>
A srdce mi to drásá.</p><p>Chci být s tebou, ale ty mě ne.<br/>
Přesto stále doufám,<br/>
Byť karty už jsou rozdané,<br/>
Doufati si troufám.</p><p>Když tě plácám po zádech, chci tě přivinout<br/>
A už nikdy nepustit.<br/>
Jenom pevně obejmout,<br/>
Pravdu nepřipustit...</p><p>Chci tě jenom pro sebe,<br/>
Což není dobré pro tebe.<br/>
A i když bych moc chtěl-<br/>
No, radši abys už šel...</p><p>Jedna ze základních psychologických metod. Deníček. Vypsat se z toho. Neměl ale nidky pocit, že by mu to jakkoli pomohlo, vždycky nemohl odolat, začal jej pročítat. Četl a babral se v tom zase a znovu. Navíc se z toho stal zvyk, kterého se už asi nikdy nezbaví. Měl pocit, že padá. Padá stále rychleji, je čím dál tím hlouběji a nic, co by zabránilo dopadu na tvrdou chladnou zem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„Davide, já vím, že to není takhle jednoduchý, ale stejně bych chtěl, aby ses už probudil...“ šeptal Roman, který seděl na otočné židli směrem k muži, kterého držel za ruku. Do okenních tabulí, jejichž žaluzie byly částečně staženy, bušil déšť a šedá oblaka se líným tempem hnala přes Rubavu.</p><p>Hnědovlasý muž na lůžku za pomoci přístrojů tiše oddechoval, vypadal trochu jako spící krasavice, napadlo Romana, který se teď natáhl a jemně ho ho pohladil po strništi, které mu začínalo rašit na tvářích. Do pokoje na JIP vešla jim oběma důvěrně známá žena. Chvíli se zastavila, tiše si prohlédla Romana, který se již zase opíral o plastové opěradlo židle a pak na něho teprve začla tiše mluvit.</p><p>„Nechceš kafe?“</p><p>Zavrtěl hlavou.</p><p>„Tak něco k jídlu? Sedíš tu už hodiny... Co aspoň sklenici vody? Měl by ses napít...“</p><p>Neodpovídal. Stoupla si vedle něho a jemně mu položila ruku na rameno, chtěla ho uklidnit. Ukázat mu, že všechno bude zase dobré, že se všechno vrátí do starých kolejí, že se při operaci nic nepokazilo, že ho zachránili a odteď už bude všechno zas tak, jak má být. Jemně ho ještě palcem pohladila po rameni. Konečně odpoutal svůj pohled od muže na lůžku a podíval se na ní očima ve kterých dříve slunce nikdy nezapadalo, ale najednou byly ty odstíny zlatavé tak nějak pusté a prázdné.</p><p>Seděl tu i poté, co odešla. Mnohem radši by teď byl na jeho místě, až moc ho bolelo se na jeho bezvládné tělo dívat. Dřív měl jeho život dvě části. Jedna byla kapitola v Rusku, druhá v Čechách. Teď si ale uvědomoval, že to je i vcelku jinak. Před Davidem a poté, co si uvědomil, že miluje. Teď se mu všechna předchozí dělení zdála taková rozmazaná s nepřesná. </p><p>Bylo před Davidem, s Davidem, kterého miloval a teď se mu to všechno tak nějak hroutilo. Přišel si jako ty spousty příbuzných a přátel, co seděli na jeho místě předtím. Jenže teď se ve dveřích neobjeví modrooký doktor, který nezvládne vyjádřit svou lítost úplně správně a způsobí tím další faux pas. Dveřmi se neprotáhne ani vysoký šedovlasý muž, aby nechal přítelkyni spícího mladíka brečet do jeho mundúru, zatím co mu děkuje z hloubi duše. </p><p>Jak moc on by právě potřeboval někoho takového.</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
Vešel do jednoho z mnoha identických věžáků. Po schodech svým svižným tempem vyklusal až do třetího patra. Stanul před dveřmi bytu, prohlédl si špičky svých nohou a igelitku, co držel v ruce, přičemž přemýšlel o tom, jaká správná slova použít. Zaklepal. Otevřel mu překvapený hnědovlásek s bouřkově modrýma očima. </p><p>Bylo to jako včera. Vyvolával si své pocity v tu chvíli naprosto perfektně. Bylo tehdy příjemné si sednout s někým milým. Byl tak hrozně moc vděčný svému minulému já, že se rozhodlo mu věřit, protože přesně v tuhle chvíli odstartovalo jeho vůbec největší a nejdůvěrnější přátelství, které později z jeho strany přerostlo v mnohem víc. V první opravdovou lásku. </p><p>Byl naivní, když si myslel, že tyhle pocity nějak vyžene, že se toho zbaví. Chtěl je zmuchlat jako kus papíru a mrsknout je vší silou do koše, byť by ho to bolelo. Když se na obzoru objevila ty milá mladá dívka, viděl v ní svá úniková vrátka ze světa nekonečných otázek, nejistoty a marných nadějí.</p><p>„Romane, přinesla jsem ti to-“ zasekla se čerstvě příchozí vprostřed věty při pohledu na vysokého muže s hlavou sklopenou v dlaních. Normálně obr byl najednou tak zranitelný jako malá sedmikráska na louce. Pohlédl na ni. Viděla, jeho vlhké řasy, zničený pohled. Jeho vždy upravené vlasy byly najednou rozcuchané. Vypadal unaveně. Všechno na něm naznačovalo jediné. Něco v něm zemřelo ten večer, kdy se s Davidem na pojízdných nosítkách prohnali záchranáři skrz dveře urgentu.</p><p>„Mery, já, eh, díky,“ řekl a vstal. Možná proto, aby si dodal síly tím, že nad ní bude mít výhodu většího, ale nejspíš se to jen tak bezmyšlenkovitě stalo. Opatrně odložila kelímek od kávy na stolek.</p><p>„Romane, pojď sem,“ rozpřáhla ruce ta drobná žena a nechala Romana, aby se navzdory jeho výšce, utopil v příjemném objetí jako malé dítě. </p><p>Krůpěje bušily do oken a připomínaly mu všechny ty deštivé i suché večery, co proseděl s Davidem a Kidem nad krabicemi od pizzy. Ten večer, kdy doprovázel Davida domů, oba natisklí pod deštníkem, jen proto aby jeho milovaný nezmokl. Mnohokrát se sám sebe ptal, jestli si David něčeho nevšimne, neuvědomí si to a nezřekne se ho. </p><p>Bylo to tak křehké, jako malované porcelánové šálky ve vitríně u Bojanů doma. Chtěl být s ním každou vteřinu, kterou na tomhle světě měl ještě strávit, ale zároveň se bál, že pokud se mu moc přiblíží, tak bude konec. A to jo drtilo a spalovalo. Veškeré naděje vzdal, nevěřil tomu, že by v sobě snad David mohl nalézt podobnou náklonnost, jakou k němu choval on.</p><p>„Byl pro tebe mnohem víc, že?“ zašeptala Marie a Roman, bradu zabořenou v jejích vlasech, hořce plakal. To, že Davida už nikdy neuvidí takového, jakého jo doteď znal rvalo jeho srdce na cáry. </p><p>Věnoval další zaslzený pohled tomu bezvládnému tělu v bílé podušce. Jak moc chtěl navrátit čas a udělat něco jinak, aby David jel ten den do práce o trošku jindy nebo jinudy. Vyčítal si to. Ačkoli jeho vina to nebyla ani v nejmenším a on si toho byl vědom. Stejně měl ale ten neodbytný pocit.</p><p>Mohl udělat něco jinak, mohl udělat všechno jinak.</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
Cítil jemný pohyb prstů ve svých vlasech, jak zlehka kloužou po jednom a pak po dalších šedavých pramenech. Cítil příjemné teplo uvnitř sebe sama. Ve vlastních rukou svíral ještě jednu, cizí, která mu ale vůbec cizí nebyla. Davidova o něco drobnější dlaň se v jeho obrovských schovala až téměř nebyla k vidění. Cítil se šťastný a spokojený, jemné doteky na tvářích a podél kořínků jeho vlasů v něm vzbuzovaly pocit vrcholné blaženosti. </p><p>Pomalu otevřel oči a procitnul. V pozadí nemocničního pokoje se ozývaly zvuky všemožných podpůrných zařízení. V pokoji bylo šero a nejzářivěji svítily monitory všemožných přístrojů a pouliční lampy jejichž světlo pronikalo škvírami v žaluziích, podobně jako světla z chodeb. Narovnal se na židli, bolela ho záda a krk, usnul v sedě s hlavou vedle Davidovy dlaně, již, pořád nehybnou a vlažnou, stále svíral svýma rukama. David pořád nehybně ležel a hodnoty na přístrojích se téměř nezměnily, moc dobře si byl vědom toho, že nebyl způsob, jakým by jeho příjemné sny mohly být realitou. </p><p>Navíc, proč by David něco takového dělal? Ano, jistě, mohl se do svého přítele opětovaně zamilovat, ale upřímně? To bylo to poslední, čemu zrovna Roman věřil. Jeho o překot uhánějící myšlenky analyzovaly data z přístrojů a svýma nádhernýma očima pozoroval Davida. Bál se, že se David nevzbudí, že už nebude moci chodit. Bylo toho mnoho, spousty špatných zpráv. Věděl, jak moc jsou prognózy nepříznivé, sám mnohokrát příbuzným pacientů sděloval, jak na tom jejich blízcí jsou. Stiskl hnědovláskovu dlaň pevněji a pokusil se rozehnat slzy hbitým mrkáním. Nemohl, tolik by si přál udělat spoustu věcí jinak nebo alespoň změnit dnešní ráno, tomuhle se dalo tak snadno zabránit! Však kdyby David odešel jen o pár minut dříve nebo později...</p><p>Prohrábl si vlasy rukama, pohladil hřbet dlaně svého přítele a opatrně neobratně se zvedl ze židle. Potřeboval se napít a musel zajít za Mery nebo za Jirkou. Tuhle otázku za něho vyřešila Mery, která se s ním téměř srazila na chodbě. Chvíli jen tiše pozorovala svého zničeného přítele a pak se s ním dala do hovoru. Romanův živý hlas byl ten tam. Klidným tichým a monotónním způsobem s ní promlouval o tom, že mu zrušila služby na další tři dny, ale že by potřebovala, aby se dal brzy dohromady, protože dlouhodobě to nepůjde, bohužel. Slíbil, že se bude snažit. Byl si vědom toho, jak těžké to bude, ale na druhou stranu si uvědomoval, že by ho práce mohla alespoň trochu rozptýlit. Poté několikrát výrazně zavrtěl hlavou, když se tázala zda-li něco nepotřebuje a vyrazil na lékařák se napít.</p><p>Hluboký nádech a výdech, to bude dobré, on to dokáže...</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
„Davide,“ vydechl, když ucítil jemný pohyb prstů, které svíral v dlani. Víčka muže ve sněhobílých peřinách se jemně zatřepotala a trošku se mu změnil výraz ve tváři.</p><p>„Davide, ty, jsi tu se mnou,“ zaradoval se šeptem Roman a nespouštěl oči z jeho tváře. Mezitím nahmatal na stolku vedle sebe tlačítko a stiskl jej, aby přivolal sestru. Posunul se na své kolečkové židli mnohem blíž k čelu postele. David pomalu otevřel oči a pohlédl na Romana. V tu chvíli vrazila do pokoje sestra s mladším Bojanem v patách.</p><p>Oba vypadali, že rádi vidí Davida zase vzhůru. Nejšťastnější byl ale Roman, který tiskl jeho dlaň oběma rukama. Cítil jemné stisknutí, když se mu to David pokusil oplatit. David nejdřív vydal jakýsi tlumený chraplavý zvuk, pak polkl.</p><p>„Co se stalo?“ zeptal se.</p><p>„Měl jsi nehodu,“ oznámil mu Maty, „Pamatuješ si na ni?“ </p><p>„Ne,“ zašeptal, „Kde jsem?“ </p><p>„JIP nemocnice Rubava,“ oznámil mu Maty a zkontroloval hodnoty na přístrojích.</p><p>„Proč jsem v Rubavě?“ zeptal se David.</p><p>„Pracujete tu,“ odvětila sestra.</p><p>„Fakt? Už? Já zapomněl nastoupit?“ David byl zmatený, úplně mimo.</p><p>„Už tak dva roky,“ povídá mu Maty, „Ty si nepamatuješ?“</p><p>„Ne.“ </p><p>Tohle slovo se Romanovi několikrát neslo hlavou jako ozvěna. Pomalu mu docházelo, co to znamená. Nadechl se, pustil Davidovu ruku a omluvil se, musel zmizet, aspoň na moment, nevěděl, co bude dělat. Klidně vyšel z JIP, ale hned jak vyšel za roh se rozběhl. Prokličkoval a vyběhl jedním z bočních vchodů nemocnice, cestou minul vyděšenou Mery. Nevěděl kam běží nebo co vlastně dělá. Obkličkoval několik desítek zákrut nemocničním areálem a přilehlým parkem a pak se absolutně zadýchaný usadil v kabince na zavřeném záchodě.</p><p>Neměl nejmenší potucha, co dělat, ale aspoň už odbyl prvotní šok. Vydýchal se, opláchl si obličej ledovou vodou a vydal se zpátky na JIP. Na chodbě ho chytil za rameno Maty.</p><p>„Romane, je mi to líto. Ptal se na tvoje jméno, má amnesii, sice ne kompletní, ale fakt velkou. Zvládneš to, žejo?“ jen přikývl, ale nevěděl, možná to nezvládne.</p><p>Nezbývá než doufat.</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
„Maty, myslíš že...“ polkl, „Si vzpomene?“</p><p>Ničeho se snad ještě nebál jako odpovědi na tuhle otázku, šlo mu kolikrát o život, ale tohle byl jiný strach. </p><p>„Já-, sám víš nejlíp, jak na tom byl, promiň,“ pokrčil Maty rameny a tiše se vytratil.</p><p>Roman sice uvnitř celou tu dobu odpověď znal, ale stejně celou dobu doufal, že mu bude řečeno něco jiného. Uvnitř něho sice cosi křičelo, aby neztrácel naději, ale on věděl jaké jsou šance a rozhodl se nedělat si zbytečné naděje. Otevřel dveře a vešel za Davidem.</p><p>„Ahoj,“ pozdravil jako vždy, ale připadal si jako mimozemšťan, jako kdyby sem spadl z jiné planety, celý nepatřičný, od hlavy až po paty.</p><p>„Čau, Romane,“ pozdravil ho nazpátek.</p><p>„Jak ti je?“</p><p>„No, docela fajn, až na to, že mě asi přejel parní válec. Nebo mě prohodili mlýnkem na maso,“ pokusil se usmát, protože Romanův zachmuřený výraz se mu opravdu nelíbil. Roman jen pokývl a ani nic neodvětil, vlastně nevěděl, co by měl na to říct, bylo hrozně zvláštní koukat se do tak věrně známých očí, ale zároveň vědět, že David je teď vlastně cizí člověk. Nebo spíš naopak. On je pro Davida úplně cizí, nic z toho, co se v něm střádalo a co k němu cítil se z pohledu hnědovláska vůbec nestalo.</p><p>„Já, promiň, nevím co ti říct,“ strčil si Roman obličej do dlaní a pořádně si jej promnul, “Asi... Asi možná radši půjdu.“</p><p>„Nechoď!“ ozvalo se z postele s lehkým podtónem prosby, „Potřebuju tě, teda, potřebuju si vzpomenout, podle Matyho si nepamatuju něco přes dva roky.“</p><p>Romanem to otřáslo od základů, pořád nevěděl co dělat, ale rozhodl se, že mu vyhoví, vždyť, je to David, nikdy by ho neodmítl.</p><p>„Takže, já, pracoval tady, ale, ty jsi kdo vlastně?“ </p><p>„Já?“ prohlásil Roman jako v mlhách, ale pak se probral a když mu došlo, že nemá bleděmodrý mundúr, tak se uchechtl, „No, tvůj kolega, jen nemám ten nádhernej ohoz.“</p><p>Snažil se vtipkovat, ale prostě mu to nešlo, všechno bylo tak cizí a jiné a jemu opravdu nebylo do smíchu, byť byl hrozně rád, že je David v pořádku, tedy, až na tuhle ne tak úplně zanedbatelnou drobnost.</p><p>„Řekni mi víc o sobě, prosím,“ zadíval se na něj zkoumavým pohledem a Roman se okamžitě začal topit v těch hlubokých modrých tůních ledově mrazivé a křišťálově čisté vody.</p><p>„To je složitý, ale, můžu dneska třeba začít tím, jak jsem byl poprvé u tebe doma, to jsme se skoro čerstvě seznámili. Navíc, nesmím tě vyčerpávat, musíš regenerovat...“</p><p>Roman si dobře uvědomoval váhu toho všeho, co bude muset vyprávět a doufal, že třeba nebude muset, protože už teď věděl, že pro něho to bude citově vypjaté a složité zůstat nestranný.</p><p>Všechno už bylo vlastně téměř v pořádku, ale on se cítil hrozně.</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
Dny a noci postupně plynuly a uháněly. Roman se pomalu smířil s tím, že část Davida je už asi navždy pryč, ale stejně je to pořád David a tak se snažil nevzdat. Navštěvoval ho denně, občas se jen tak zastavil, aby se optal jak se má, jindy mu s sebou přinesl něco k zakousnutí z bufetu nebo koláč, který upekla Marina, aby mu zvedl náladu. David se často ptal a on vyprávěl, co se dalo, dokonce si i na lékařák donesl z domova své staré deníky, protože zjistil, že už si spoustu věcí nepamatuje a chtěl být přesný. A občas večer, když přišel a David spal nebo když zrovna seděl na židli vedle něho, oba si četli a on zavřel svá modrá oka a odebral se do říše snů, jemně mu odhrnul vlasy z čela, vzal knížku z ruky a urovnal přikrývku. Drobné projevy své náklonnosti, které si nechtěl odpustit.</p><p>„Za pár dnů už pomažeš domů,” usmál se na něho Roman jednoho slunného odpoledne, když vkročil po službě, už pohodlně oblečen do tlustého šedého svetru, do Davidova pokoje. </p><p>„Tak to je fajn,“ zazubil se modrooký nazpět a nechal si vykládat o všech případech, které se toho dne dostaly Romanovi pod ruce. Ptal se na zajímavé případy, které už spolu řešili, chtěl vědět všechno a co nejvíce do detailů, hltal každé slovo. Vilkin si po chvíli odskočil uvařit čaj a když už byl na lékařáku, vyzvedl i ty dva sešity, které měl v horní poličce své skříňky.</p><p>„No, tehdy nám tak do smíchu nebylo, když tam stál s granátem na operačním sále.“</p><p>„Ale očividně nás asi neodpálil,“ smál se David.</p><p>„To ne, no,“ uznal jeho protějšek a pokračovali ve veselém hovoru. David později začal vyprávět historky z dob kdy studoval a nebo byl na praxích před atestací, aby někdy také vystřídal Romana, dřív než si vymluví hlasivky úplně.</p><p>Bylo už pozdě večer a šeřilo se, David se uprostřed jedné z nudnějších a monotónnějších historek o své zkoušce z anatomie otočil na Romana, aby zjistil, že spí, hlavu podepřenou rukou na rámu postele, celý přihrblý. Rozhodně ho nechtěl budit, ale samotný se na spánek ještě necítil. Chvíli jen tak otálel a netušil, co hodlá dělat, když jeho pohled padl na tmavě zelené zohýbané desky Romanových sešitů.</p><p>Věděl, že by asi neměl, byl to přeci jen deník, soukromá věc, ale tolikero otázek, které měl ohledně jeho minulosti a čirá zvědavost ho donutila se opatrně natáhnout, pomalu, tak aby nevzbudil spícího a ten mohl spočinout. David moc dobře věděl, že Roman u něho tráví až moc času na to, aby si dostatečně odpočinul. Konečky prstů uchopil vrchní sešit, přitáhl si ho k sobě. V místě na nadepsání stála jen dvě data, den první a poslední zaznamenaný na těchto stránkách. Jemně přejel prsty po obalu a otevřel na náhodné straně.</p><p>Četl v sešitě tak snadno a s lehkostí, četl tehdejší myšlenky Romanovy, jeho skrytou duši.</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
Sešeřilo se už dosti značně, ale on stále nebyl nabažen. V přítmí luštil řádek z řádkem a jeho zvědavost byla větší a větší. Viděl svět Romanovýma očima.</p><p>'Dneska jsem byl celý den u Davida, bylo mu zle. Vždycky nevím, co dělat, nechci ho už takhle vidět, ale depresivní fáze se vždycky vrátí, tak to prostě je. Kéž by s tím šlo něco udělat, vím, že může brát prášky, ale stejně jako on se bojím, co by to s ním udělalo. Zase jsem ho uspal, už je to tak nějak rutina, je pravda, že pak alespoň na chvíli vypadá, že je na tom lépe a to mě těší, bolí mě ho vidět na dně.'</p><p>O něco dále našel zase toto:</p><p>'Vždycky, když ho Kid naštve, má v očích takové veselé jiskry, sice se na oko zlobí, ale já ho vidím, je rád, že mladýho má, byť by ho občas nejradši uškrtil.'</p><p>'Když jsem po službě dneska dorazil k němu na pivo, boxoval. Většinou nevěnuju svůj pohled figuře a snažím se spíš vnímat jací lidé jsou, ale David? Mistrovské dílo. Zvenku jako antická socha, každý sval na něm pracuje s nejvyšší přesností. A zevnitř je, no, David. Doteď jsem to neřekl nahlas ani sám sobě a psát to sem je mi nezvyklé, ale líbí se mi. A tak už to asi bude.'</p><p>'Dneska jsme operovali neskutečně dlouho, resuscitovali jsme několikrát. David tu operaci vzal těsně na konci své čtyřiadvacítky, takže už před operací vypadal, no, použitě. Ale když jsme se střídali při resuscitaci, pracoval naplno, jako vždy. Žák už ho pár minut přemlouval, aby skončil, ale on se nechtěl vzdát, na stole nám ležel nějaký jeho známý. Prskal na Viktora jako podrážděná kočka, ale nakonec se musel vzdát, nešlo to jinak. Postavil se na nohy celý malátný a očividně vyčerpaně zápasil se slzami a vztekem, co s ním cloumal. Opatrně jsem ho vzal kolem ramen, je mi tak příjemné mít ho blízko, a vzal ho s sebou do umýváren. Škoda, že on se asi nikdy nebude cítit stejně.'</p><p>Výjevy Romanových pocitů byly čím dál tím jasnější a srozumitelnější, David horlivě nalistoval konec sešitu a přečetl si několik posledních zápisů, chtěl vědět, jak to skončilo, ale nedozvěděl se nic. Už byla téměř tma a jeho ze čtení v šeru začínaly bolet oči a hlava, přesto se naklonil k druhému sešitu, jen aby zjistil, že ten je datovaný ještě před tímhle. Vrátil je na místo, lehl si na záda a tiše si povzdechl.</p><p>Co když jsou věci, někde v dalších sešitech, které se mu Roman prostě rozhodl zatajit? Třeba ho nechtěl vyděsit nebo ho nechtěl ranit. Zavřel oči a dál rozjímal o tom všem. Mezitím se po jeho boku probral jeho přítel, ale on sám nedal najevo, že je ještě vzhůru. Vilkin se postavil, urovnal si svetr a naklonil se k němu. Něžně mu svými dlouhými prsty odrhnul trochu vlasů z čela a urovnal přikrývku, přičemž jemně přejel po Davidově hladkém předloktí. Vzal si své sešity a se zašeptaným přáním na dobrou noc se odebral z místnosti.</p><p>Otázek bylo čím dál více, ale odpovědí se zdálo být ještě méně než na začátku.</p><p>≈≈≈<br/>
„Hele Romane, fakt dík za starost,“ usmál se na něho David a nicnetušícího Romana pevně objal, nechtěl ho pustit, úplně cítil, že je tohle jeho malý kousek nebe na zemi. Zabořil nos do jeho krku a jemně pohladil svými rty Romanovu klíční kost. Když se oddálil, čekal výraz absolutní blaženosti, ale setkal se s překvapeným a vykolejeným pohledem.</p><p>„David, já...“ nedokázal formulovat ani svojí myšlenku.</p><p>„Je něco špatně?“ zeptal se David trochu se strachem, že něco špatně odhadl.</p><p>„Ty a já, my nikdy... Nikdy předtím jsi... Já...“</p><p>„Já vím, četl jsem tvoje deníky, když jsi usnul.“</p><p>„Cože jsi?“ zeptal se ještě jednou Roman, nebyl si jistý, že ještě stojí nohama na zemi a nezdá se mu to, nebyl by to první takový podivný sen.</p><p>„Vím, že jsi o mně měl zájem. Byli jsme spolu, ne?“</p><p>„Davide...“</p><p>„Ne?“</p><p>„Nebyli,“ Romanův hlas byl nezvykle tichý, „Já, já, doteď jsem ani nevěděl, že bych mohl, že bys chtěl, že jsi na chlapy...“ </p><p>Tichý zlomený tón Romanova hlasu postupně přetvářel Davidovu tvář. Mírný poťouchlý a hrdý úsměv opadl, nahradila ji neutrální linka. Jeho modravé oči nejiskřily jako ještě před chvílí, spíš dávaly dojem polekání.</p><p>„Já myslel, že jsme byli spolu. Sice jsem nemohl dočíst tak daleko, ale to bylo jasný. Vždyť to co jsi psal... Jak jsme mohli nebýt spolu. Vždyť jsi,“ odmlčel se na chvíli hnědovlásek zatímco hledal správná slova, „Nádhernej. Ani nevíš kolikrát jsem tě pozoroval, když jsi po službě usnul u mě.“</p><p>„Já už ani nevěřil, že bych mohl mít to štěstí, vždycky se kolem tebe motaly jen ženský...“</p><p> </p><p>„To jsem ti to vážně neřekl? Divím se, že se to sem nedoneslo, na vysoký mi velmi rádi připomínali, že se mi líběj i chlapi. Stejně divný, že jsem ti to neřek sám...“</p><p>Roman tam tiše stál jako přimražený, nevěděl, co dělat. Na tohle nebyl připravený, nečekal, že ten den přijde a najednou stál na JIP, na posteli Davidova malá sbalená cestovní taška a oni vedli tenhle rozhovor.</p><p>„Hele, nevim jak předtím,“ prohlásil David, „Ale teď se mi rozhodně líbíš. A hrozně nerad bych to jen tak zahodil. Takže až ti skončí služba, bych si tě dovolil pozvat někam na nějakou dobrou společnou večeři, pokud budeš souhlasit...“</p><p>„S tebou kdykoli,“ usmál se pořád trochu zmatený Roman od ucha k uchu až vykoukly jeho zuby.</p><p>„Vím, že je to jiný, protože to už nejsem já, ale rád to doženu a-“ zasekl se, když ucítil jak Roman jemně uchopil jeho ruku a zlehka propletl jejich prsty.</p><p>„To máš jedno, jsem takhle šťastnej.“</p><p>„Já taky.“</p><p>Vlastně na ničem jiném už nesejde, podařilo se jim začít nanovo...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>„No, to mi pověz, co to tem lidem je, že se teď všichni rozhodli vařit...“ povídá David.</p><p>„Nudí se, jsou zavřený doma, to máš jednoduchý,“ usmál se Roman, na chvíli zavřel oči a nastavil svůj obličej Slunci, které takhle v podvečer žhnulo z posledních sil.</p><p>„Proč radši nedělají něco jinýho, akorát nám přidělávají práci, dneska jsem dělal asi tři spáleniny,“ otočil se na Romana, který se spokojeně usmíval do Slunce a nechával jemný vánek čechrat jeho vlasy jako lístky na stromech v parku kolem nich.<br/>
„Hmm,“ ozvalo se tiše od Romana, který moc nevěděl, co na to odvětit a tak si jen jemně rukou, kterou měl kolem ramen svého přítele, přitáhl Davida ještě o kousíček blíž.</p><p>„No, aspoň jsme oslavili svátek práce prací,“ prohlásil po chvíli zamyšlení Roman a s úsměvem se koukl na svého drahého.</p><p>„Pravda,“ pokývl David a pokrčil rameny.</p><p>„A když už je ten první květen,“ prohlásil Roman poklidně a drobným pohybem ruky navedl Davida po svém boku z písečné cestičky křižující park. A zastavil jen o pár metrů vedle na trávníku.</p><p>David na něho chvíli nechápavě koukal a pak zaklonil hlavu, jen aby uviděl krásnou kopuli slabě růžových květů nad nimi.</p><p>„Aha...“ chtěl pronést, ale krom prvotního a se už neozvala ani hláska, protože ho umlčel Romanův prvomájový polibek.</p><p>„Miluju tě, David,“ zašeptal pak ten charismatický dlouhán, když se od sebe odloučili.</p><p>„Však já tebe taky, mužiku,“ usmál se David, nechal se přitáhnout blíž a zabořil svůj obličej do Romanovy klíční kosti. </p><p>A bylo jim krásně, uprostřed vší té zkázy a deprese, oni dva, plující na malém ostrůvku štěstí a lásky, kterou si právě poprvé vyslovili na plné plíce.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>